


a little obvious

by woonguwu



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, yeah i wrote a 2k fic of just gonhee making out and what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonguwu/pseuds/woonguwu
Summary: Yonghee definitely doesn't have a thing for ties. He definitely doesn't have a thing for Byounggon, specifically, in ties.So he's shocked when he (definitely not consciously) grabs Byounggon's tie on stage, in front of all the cameras, and he spends the rest of the show thinking about Byounggon's lips.Byounggon pulls him aside after the cameras cut.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	a little obvious

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes its me again with another gonhee fic because i'm going to fill this tag one way or another!!!
> 
> follow me @woonguwu on twitter to talk about cix :^)

Yonghee doesn't know what came over him, grabbing Byounggon's tie like that. In front of all the members. In front of all the  _ cameras.  _ It was the heat of the moment - it must have been the heat of the stage and the lights and everyone's eyes on him. He was already embarrassed from having to dance, on his own,  _ sexily _ , in front of everyone. The one thing he really didn't want to do, and after those body rolls he really couldn't embarrass himself any further. 

Except, he does. The confidence comes out of nowhere and when Byounggon starts dancing next to him, grinning, Yonghee's eyes fall to the others plump lips and don't leave. He bites his lip and grabs Byounggon's tie and tugs him closer. Close enough to feel his breath and pressed up against him like that, Yonghee almost forgets the cameras and the members and the hosts and he could  _ really  _ kiss Byounggon right then and there. 

The corner of Byounggon’s lips twitch into a grin. He whispers, hushed enough so the mic doesn't pick up his voice. "Later."

Then he's yelping and pulling away, grabbing at his tie in mock horror. He catches Yonghee's gaze briefly and winks. Yonghee flushes, feels his stomach do a backflip, but he doesn't have time to comprehend what's going on before the hosts are shrieking at him. He plays the embarrassment off as part of the act, and laughs along with the rest of them. It was just a silly joke on stage. But his eyes keep wandering back to Byounggon. Byounggon who barely looks at him again throughout the whole show.

Yonghee spends the rest of the show awkwardly shifting in his seat, not concentrating on the host's questions and the heat in his face never dies down. His stomach flips over and over and he can't stop fiddling with his hands in his lap. Time seems to slow down just when Yonghee wants it to  _ speed up.  _

Finally,  _ finally,  _ the host's start to wrap up. Yonghee doesn't listen to what they're saying. Their words go in one ear and out the next in a fuzzy blur. He stumbles off the stage and when he feels an insistent hand curl around the small of his back, his heart almost jumps out of his throat. His skin burns under his shirt at the touch, and suddenly his blazer feels way too suffocating. The staff usher them through the dark hall and in the rush someone grabs his hand and tugs him to the side. He falters, and watches the other members disappear into the waiting room. One of the staff members glances back at them and waves a hand for them to hurry. 

"Sorry, bathroom break, we'll be quick," Byounggon's breath right beside his ear tickles at his hair and sends a shiver down Yonghee's spine. 

The staff sighs but nods. "Okay. Quickly, we have another schedule to get to after this." 

Byounggon nods and presses close into Yonghee's back. They watch the staff member enter the waiting room and close the door behind them and then suddenly Yonghee is being forcefully spun around, his back pressed to the wall. Byounggon invades his space, looming over him and hands wandering under his blazer, fumbling up and down Yonghee's side in the dark. 

"I thought we talked about no messing around on schedule," Byounggon whispers, and even in the dark Yongee can tell that the older boy is grinning, the image burned into his mind. 

"It wasn't messing around, I was just joking, they told us to dance together," Yonghee whines when Byounggon's hand lands low on his hip and squeezes. He covers his mouth with his hand, face flushing. 

"Just joking?" The older laughs, the sound sweet to Yonghee's ears. He leans forward and presses a kiss onto the younger's forehead. "You're so cute." 

"Hyung…" Yonghee huffs and looks up at the other boy. 

He hesitates. They  _ did _ promise not to mess around on schedule, in the fear of getting caught, but that was before Yonghee tugged Byounggon's tie on camera and  _ almost  _ kissed him in front of all the fans, and before he spent the rest of the show thinking about his lips. He's not sure he can wait until they're home. The buzz of the show still races through his body, his heart pounding, and he feels jittery,  _ confident _ , almost. 

He doesn't even notice himself reaching up to Byounggon, stretching on his tip-toes to chastley brush their lips together. And he doesn't get the chance to continue because Byounggon is pulling away from him. Yonghee panics, flinching because  _ oh god he wasn't thinking and they promised not to do this and he's messed up. _

He snaps from his thoughts when Byounggon smiles and grabs his hand. "Not here." 

They stumble through the hallway and to the bathroom. Yonghee laughs, because he feels like he's fifteen again, messing around at school and trying not to get caught. Byounggon pushes open the bathroom door, and Yonghee is about to pull him close when he notices the other person in the bathroom. They bow to the cameraman that had been filming them earlier and there's an awkward few seconds in which they wait for the guy to finish washing and drying his hands  _ agonisingly  _ slow. He feels like he can hear each and every second ticking past in slow motion. He coughs, looking down at his own fingers twisting nervously. 

Finally, the guy leaves, sparing the pair a last weirded out glance. Byounggon catches Yonghee's eyes and suddenly they're both laughing because  _ what a situation.  _ What a  _ mess.  _ It's times like these that Yonghee remembers that he really enjoys Byounggon’s company. When they can laugh together after embarrassment and Yonghee doesn't have to worry about looking completely  _ stupid _ . 

When their laughter finally dies down, Yonghee takes Byounggon's tie and backs himself against the bathroom door. He tugs the older boy flush against him, the silk tie still in his fist, much to Byounggon’s surprise. He looks up, eyelashes fluttering, and once again presses their lips together. Byounggon smiles against him.

"I didn't know you had a thing for ties. I'll keep that in mind," he grins, hands coming to rest on the younger's hips. 

"Hyung!" Yonghee protests, face flushing. 

It's not like whenever he sees Byounggon in a tie he kneels in prayer of thanks to his stylist in his mind. 

And he  _ definitely  _ doesn't picture Byounggon standing over him, undoing his tie teasingly, unbuttoning his shirt-- he slaps at the older's shoulder. He  _ does not _ have a thing for ties. Definitely not one that he would readily admit.

But Yonghee melts when Byounggon presses closer, boxing him against the door. His lips press insistently, demanding, and Yonghee parts his lips easily. Their tongues dance together lazily. He sighs into the kiss, fist balled tightly around the tie, preventing Byounggon from pulling away. He's missed this. They rarely have time to themselves at the dorm, fitting around their busy schedules and the other members and it's  _ frustrating _ sometimes. 

Even now, they can't take their time like Yonghee wants them too. Byounggon kisses him quicker, more forceful, a hand on his hip to keep him still and the other moving to wander Yonghee's front. He slips his hand under his blazer again, and his fingers dance upwards, gently brushing over the younger's shirt, who takes in a sharp intake of breath. Byounggon's hand reaches Yonghee's throat and his thumb brushes over the sensitive skin there. The younger whines into Byounggon's lips, tipping his head back to allow a better angle. He kisses him deeper, harder, making up for all the time they've missed.

He feels hot.  _ Too  _ hot. His skin burns wherever Byounggon touches him and he finds himself pushing the older away, only briefly, so he can shrug off his blazer. It falls to the floor at his feet and it doesn't even take a second for him to pull Byounggon close again. He follows willingly, hands roaming with easier access.

"So forceful. I haven't seen you like this for a while," The older teases, pressing a kiss to Yonghee's jaw, leaving a trail all the way to his lips. 

"Don't make fun of me," Yongee pouts, twisting his head away. 

His fingers toy with the end of Byounggon's tie. The older boy notices and grins. He chuckles and presses his knee in between Yonghee's legs.

"Not making fun. I like it. Maybe I should wear a tie more often?" He suggests, laughing, and Yonghee catches himself from gasping by biting his lip. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Stooop," Yonghee whines and slaps the other's shoulder again. His hand moves to tangle in Byounggon's silver hair. The older boy freezes. 

"Stop? Okay, got it," he stares at Yonghee, brows raised, expectant. 

The younger pouts, again, lips red and shiny from non-stop kissing. His shirt has come untucked, ruffled and wrinkled, the top button popped open. He's usually so  _ composed.  _ Byounggon looks just as wrecked. His tie has come loose (which only serves to make him  _ hotter,  _ Yonghee’s imagination is running  _ wild _ ) and his silver hair is ruffled, strands sticking out in random places. His plump lips are invitingly red. Yonghee stares, entranced, can't tear his eyes away. 

"Hyung, please," he complains, voice hitching. He tugs playfully at the other's hair. 

"Pleaseee?" Byounggon wiggles his brows and Yonghee can't help his snort of laughter. Above all, Byounggon is  _ comfortable _ , always. 

He ignores the attempt to tease and wraps his arms around the others neck, tugging him down into another kiss. Sweeter, slower this time. Byounggon's hands wander lower, drift over Yonghee's backside, which earns him a yelp of surprise. He laughs, then sweeps him off his feet. Both literally and figuratively. The younger boy's back presses into the door and he has no choice but to wrap his legs around the other's waist.

"Am I heavy? Can you actually lift me?" Its Yonghee's turn to tease, and Byounggon gasps in mock hurt. 

"What! Do you want me to drop you?" He huffs, slapping the youngster's thigh jokingly, who jerks every so slightly. "Oh? Do you have a thing for thighs too?" 

Yonghee groans, flushes, and buries his face in the crook of Byounggon's neck. "Shut up…"

Byounggon laughs. "You're so cute. I've got to kiss you." 

He does. Yonghee, taller now, cups Byounggon's face in his hands and kisses him back. He kisses him messily, languidly, forgetting that they promised to be back  _ very soon. _ Forgetting about anything that isn't the taste of Byounggon's lips. He tangles his hands in his hair again and pulls. Byounggon's head tips back and Yonghee pecks his lips once more before kissing his jaw, then moves down to his neck. 

He's not usually like this. But it's been so long and he's been worked up the entire show and Byounggon looks  _ really good in that tie.  _

The older boy sighs, eyes fluttering shut, and his hands roam Yonghee's thighs. They go higher, slip under Yonghee's shirt. 

The bathroom door handle rattles next to them. 

Yonghee squeaks and Byounggon retracts his hands quickly. He drops Yonghee, who stumbles to the floor. He glares at Byounggon, who sticks his tongue out in response. They both crack into laughter. 

The door cracks open, and Seunghun's head pokes around the frame. He sees the both of them and his eyebrows raise. He breaks into a grin. 

"Quick, huh?" He laughs, winking at Byounggon. Yonghee buries his face in his hands and groans.  _ Oh my god.  _ "Might want to hurry up because the manager wants to get going." 

His head disappears, for a split second, and then pokes back in. "You might want to clean up a bit too."

He wiggles his brows and shuts the door behind him with a  _ click.  _ Yonghee whimpers and sinks into a squat on the floor, his face pressed into his palms. "I'm so embarrassed. I can never show my face again." 

Byounggon laughs and pulls Yonghee back to his feet, wraps his arms around him. Yonghee buries his face in the older boy's chest. 

"Come on," Byounggon says, then draws away, straightens his shirt and tightens his tie, slowly and deliberately. 

Yonghee's heart jumps. He follows the movements with his eyes and visibly gulps. "I can't believe you." 

"Let's go," Byounggon laughs and takes Yonghee's hand in his. He pulls them out of the bathroom. 

Yonghee groans, but squeezes Byounggon's hand. He tries, desperately, to tuck his shirt back in with his free hand. 

"Later." 


End file.
